


To Happily be

by LycanthropicAngel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Marriage, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanthropicAngel/pseuds/LycanthropicAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wedding time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Happily be

Beep! Beep! Beep! The noise of Stiles’ alarm pulls him from his dream land. His eyes flutter open. He stares at the ceiling. He spends a few minutes thinking about how lucky he is. Tonight at 8 o clock he is marrying Derek Hale. Derek freaking Hale. His sourwolf, his cuddle-wolf, his everything-wolf. He remembers back when he thought his feelings for Derek were unrequited, how he thought at the time Derek could never love him one reason was because that Derek was as straight as a pool cue. His thoughts flicker back to their first kiss which was also when Derek poured out his heart and confessed his feelings for Stiles. Stiles had just saved his life. 

They had stumbled upon a witch coven and the coven apparently didn’t like that. They attacked the two men; they had been running when Derek got hit by an energy bolt thrown at him. The witches were closing in on him that’s when Stiles had thrown himself in between the witches and Derek, shielding him from them. The witches saw this form of love and backed off they knew not to mess with something like that. The witches left them in the rain. Stiles stayed crouched beside Derek his fixed on him. The silence felt like hours even though they both it was only a few minutes. Stiles was the first to break the silence. “You okay?” he asked. Derek nodded in a yes fashion.

Stiles got up and had started to walk away. Derek grabbed his hand and yanked Stiles towards him, embracing him. Looked deep into his eyes, Stiles had asked him what the hell he thought he was doing and then Derek kissed him. At that moment all thoughts of his feelings for Derek being unrequited were banished, gone forever. Derek had told him he loved him, always had. Told him how he couldn’t live without him. How that whenever he would leave Derek’s heart would ache for him to come back. That was almost seven years ago. Stiles is broken out of his reverie by a knocking at his door. “Stiles are you awake?” The sheriff calls out from the other side of the door. “Yeah dad I’m awake” Stiles responds. Stiles had been so enraptured by his memories he hadn’t even noticed the surprise in his bed. He sat up and saw that his bed and part of the floor was covered in rose petals. “Oh my god Derek” Stiles breathed out. “You are so cheesy. You are a cheesy-wolf” Stiles gets out of the bed, grabs his phone and snaps a picture of the cheesiest but most heart melting thing he has ever seen.

Stiles goes down stairs and he is greeted with the smell of his favorite breakfast. A treat Stiles usually only receives on the most special of occasions. Well this was special enough wasn’t it? Sure enough as soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw all his favorites. Chocolate chip pancakes, maple sausage, Canadian bacon, and scrambled eggs. In his book it was a breakfast fit for any king. John motions for Stiles to a seat, stiles grabs his knife and fork and holds it like a little kid impatiently waiting for his favorite food. Okay maybe Stiles still is that kid at heart. John fixes them both up a plate, and sits it in front of Stiles. He digs in immediately. John brings up the subject of their wedding vows. 

The couple had opted to write their own vows instead the traditional ‘we are gathered here today’ vows everyone else uses. Derek kept bugging stiles about what it was he was going to write. Stiles insisted that it was going to be a surprise. He kept it that for the entire time. Didn’t tell anyone not even his best friend practically brother Scott. John asked and Stiles gave him the same response. “You’ll find out at the wedding”. The rest of the day was filled with making the final adjustments. It was seven thirty and Stiles was in a room in the upstairs of the church where they were getting married. He was pacing back and forth “Shit, shit, shit.” He kept saying. “Oh my god I don’t think I can do this.” 

Stiles said to his second closest friend next to Scott not excluding Derek. Lydia. Lydia got up from where she was sitting stopped his pacing grabbed him by the shoulders and shook with such force he thought he might have whiplash. “Stiles Stilinski”, she said “after everything we have been through, The kanima, the alpha pack, the darach. Even that goddamn nogitsune and Allison’s death there is no way in hell, no way that something like getting married is going to scare you. I love you, you idiot now you are going to march your little groom butt out there, walk down the aisle, recite those damn vows you won’t tell us what are, and you are going to marry the man that you love!” 

Lydia said these words with such emotion that it scared the crap out Stiles. He could only manage an exaggerated nod. “Good, now that we have that settled.” Lydia said dusting him off and straightening his jacket and smoothing out any wrinkles she may have caused. They walked down stairs and took a few pictures. And that’s when it was time. The church bell started chiming at eight. His dad took him by the arm and they started walking. The ushers opened up the doors and he could see everyone as they stood up. He saw some faces that stood out to him. His friends his family, like his grandmother who was so overjoyed that Stiles was getting married. She had always been in support of their relationship. He saw his best friend and best man. Scott, of course he is the best man duh. The one person however he couldn’t wait to see was Derek. When they finally got the altar, Stiles just stood there and gazed at wonderful looking boyfriend. Stiles always loved it when Derek would wear suits. 

The minister starts talking. Breaking Stiles yet again out of a reverie. He gestured for everyone to sit down. “Today we celebrate the coming together of two souls. Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski. The two have decided to write their own vows and will now recite them.” Derek was the first to recite them. “Stiles Stilinski. There are no words in any language that could express correctly the love I have for you. My only hope is that I can show you through my actions. As we embark on this journey called life together my only wish is that I can show you just how much I really love. I have always loved you Stiles, and though it took you saving my life to make me realize it. I am so glad I have you now. I wouldn’t trade it for anything. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I love you so, so, much.” Stiles could the tears in the back of his eyes getting ready, threatening to come out. 

“Derek you have been asking ever since we decided that we were going write our vows, all of you have.” Stiles shoots them a playful glare. They all laugh. “Well now you get find out. Stiles walks over to the stool and grabs the guitar sitting down and playing it. He starts singing. 

“You and I, We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky. With you, I'm alive Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide. So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song. With you I fall. It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall. With you I'm a beautiful mess. It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge. So stop time right here in the moonlight, Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. You're the perfect melody, The only harmony I wanna hear. You're my favorite part of me, With you standing next to me, I've got nothing to fear. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold, Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. Without you, I feel broke. Like I'm half of a whole. Without you, I've got no hand to hold. Without you, I feel torn. Like a sail in a storm. Without you, I'm just a sad song. I'm just a sad song.” 

By the end of the song tears were streaming down Derek’s face. Stiles had the whole church in tears. Who knew Stiles was a tenor. His voice could be described as velvet soft. He set the guitar back on the stand walked over to Derek and grabbed his hands. “Do you Stiles Stilinski take Derek Hale to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until for richer or poorer. Until death do you part?” “I do” Stiles replies. The minister turns to Derek and asks him the same. To which Derek responds. “I do not” The priest looks like he’s just seen a ghost. Before he can speak again Derek says “I take him to happily be my husband.” The priest has recovered now. Relief replacing the shock. “Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” The Kiss Stiles and Derek share is probably the most passionate kiss they have ever shared.  
~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah the song Sad Song by we the kings inspired this work. I do not own the song it belongs to the band We The KIngs. i know its not the best but here you go. :) BTW guys go check out my facebook page for more teen wolf and the ships of the show https://m.facebook.com/profile.php?id=272011386313356


End file.
